Betrayl
by Rhyet The Dark Angel
Summary: Harry is now in seventh year. HE successfully killed voldemort. He's living such a happy life till one day by the lake. He's having weird dreams and near deaths....he thought these would be over. r&r please


Author's note- If I misspell anything...try to let it go. Nobody's perfect. Also....there might be a lot of occ so if you don't like that...then.....to bad for you. That's all.....I know this isn't going to be the best fic on earth and it probably won't even be good....but do I give a fuck!!! NO!!!!! and I don't give a shit if I seem unprofessional....I'm just some irresponsible, psychopath kid, who's a total freak!!!!! So piss off!!!!!!!!!!   
  
"Harry....Harry." Harry was wavering between being awake and being asleep. He felt the soft slap on his face but he could only here the ghostly call for him. "Harry! Harry!" There it was again. No, the calling was different again. It was more.....urgent.   
  
He felt a searing pain in his face. He had been slapped harder. "Harry!"  
  
Harry shot up gasping for breath. "Bloody Hell Hermione! That hurt!"   
  
"Sorry, but that last one wasn't even me..." She said flinching and mumbling everything after Sorry.  
  
"You could be a little more grateful to Hermione. She dove in after you!" Ron screamed, not out of just fear, it a scream of fear and anger, looking scared.  
  
"What do you mean she 'dove in after me?'" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, let's see. You just kind of dove in the lake with no explanation. Hermione went after you and she dragged you up. She tried that whole...what's it called.....crp-"  
  
"CPR, Ron, CPR." Hermione said rolling her eyes and looking annoyed.  
  
"Yeah that. But when that didn't work I used the last resort," Ron said smiling, Harry guessed he was trying to lighten the mood, but with little success.  
  
"What would the last resort be?" Harry asked even thought he pretty much new the answer.  
  
"Well, Hermione checked your pulse, realized that it was way slower then usual, then she started slapping you and calling your name, so when that didn't work I decided to help her. So I took over slapping you and yelling your name." Ron said as Hermione punched from where she was sitting."  
  
"Wait.....what do you mean my pulse was slower?" Harry didn't want to know the answer but his curiosity was overpowering.   
  
"Harry....your pulse was almost non-existent. It almost stopped ....you almost died," Hermione wiped warm tears from her face and looked through bleary eyes at him.  
  
Harry stood there waiting for someone to 'Just joking. God you're gullible.' But nobody did. Ron and Hermione just stood there looking at him with awe written all over there faces. He wished they'd look at something else and quit making a big deal about how he almost died this time. He had almost died plenty of other times, but those times were explainable.   
  
"Care to tell us what's with the party over here?" Fred asked sarcastically.   
  
"Nothing!" Harry said shouting and running back to the castle.   
  
"What's up is his arse?" George asked looking at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Neither of Harry friends replied. They just sat there looking at the grassy spot where Harry had been. Then they finally averted their eyes to stare at each other blankly  
  
Harry was panting and gasping for breath. He shouldn't have run after just drowning. He was shocked, no shocked didn't describe what he felt. He decided to take a rest and sit on his bed.  
  
His bed was warm and soft as a cloud, even softer. He closed his eyes and squirmed over to the middle of his bed. His nostrils were filled with the sweet aroma of vanilla scented perfume. He was in a field of lilies and lying on a soft sweet smelling bed of grass. That wasn't where the vanilla scent was coming from, though.  
  
He sat up and turned his head to look at the different parts of the field. The field seemed to stretch for miles upon miles. There was no sound. There were no buildings, no pollution. Everything was silent, calming, yet quite tense.   
  
When he stood and turned he came face to face with a women. She had bright red hair, like a Weasly, though somehow he new she was of no relation to the Weaslys, fair skin, a perfectly carved nose, and green eyes that looked exactly like the ones Harry had.   
  
She put out her arms and pulled Harry closer. This time he was practically drowning in the aroma of the lady's perfume. He could also smell something else besides vanilla...strawberries.   
  
The field faded and he could faintly see the same lady from the field and a child that had black hair like Harry's, his green eyes, all of his other features. The only difference between the two was age, Harry was seventeen and the child was not even one.   
  
The mother and child, or that's what Harry assumed, sat on the lawn that belonged to a mansion. The lawn was green with not one weed or clump of dirt showing. They had flower boxes with blooming lilies and roses in them. In one section of the yard there was an apple tree, and a tree with berries on it. Then in the center of the lawn there a giant swimming pool with a fountain in the center. Harry was truly amazed at the beauty of the yard. The last thing he noticed was that the women was picking strawberries and putting them into a bowl.   
  
There was a hose lying nearby. The women reached for it. and washed off the strawberry while Harry was being misted with the cool water. Well he should've been, but he could feel nothing.   
  
After washing the strawberry the women bit off the top. Harry could see some of the juices squeeze from the berry. This seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. The women picked up her child from the basket he was in and squeezed some of the juices into his mouth. All the child did was giggle and smile. While his mother rocked him back and forth as the scene began to fade.   
  
An- that's all for now. I'd like to get some reviews if you actually want to story continued. Otherwise I'll probably forget about it and neglect it for a year or so. 


End file.
